Anything
by PictureThisByBigTimeRush
Summary: What happens when Big Time Rush were still waiting for Logan? Before Fame? And what happens when Kendall, Carlos, and James want to take Logan out of the orphanage for the day? Just when Gustavo finds them? And when he and Kelly are married, and adopt Logan? Logan gets beat up, when the biggest storm comes to L.A. Starts when Logan comes home, then goes back to Minnesota.
1. All Eyes On Little Logan Mitchell

Chapter One

All Eyes On Little Logan Mitchell

Thunder clashed, trees hit windows, hail fell, lightning filled the pure black sky, the biggest storm was coming to L.A. and it was no joke. In apartment 2J, Kendall Knight paced the living room floor. James Diamond, was sitting, leaning back on their orange couch. He had Carlos Garcia, lying on his chest, sleeping. James looked down at the small boy sleeping, he smiled at the sight of Carlos sucking his thumb. Kendall sat down on the coffee table, in front of James' feet. A single tear fell from his big, beautiful green eyes. Soon he felt a large hand placed on his arm. Looking up he met the tired looking face of James. "Hey, don't cry baby brother." James quitely told Kendall. Kendall nodded. Carlos nuzzled into James'chest, he was tired and worried. The oldest boy of the group, Logan Mitchell, had gone out to buy some milk for Katie's sore mouth, and hadn't come back for hours. The huge storm, was the biggest worry yet. Quite footsteps were heard by the two boys, both turned their heads. There, they saw a half-asleep ten year old girl standing, watching. Her name was Katie Knight, Kendall's baby sister. "Is he back, yet?" Katie asked both boys, lowing her head.


	2. Well The Milk Made It!

Chapter Two

Well, The Milk Made It!

Kendall and James, both, saw the pain within Katie's eyes. She drug her feet while she made her way towards, the older boys. James tugged at her finger, making her smile. Tugging her finger was something Logan did to make her smile, when she was down, or sick, and it always worked. Katie placed her icey, cold hand in James' larger palm. Kendall held her other hand. "Katie?" Carlos whispered. She looked at him, right in the eye. When Carlos saw Katie's eyes, he knew, Logan hadn't come back. Kendall let go of his sister's hand, and faced the closed door, once again. It was driving him crazy. Katie hugged Carlos as tightly, as both could hug, when a sudden jingle was at the door. Apartment 2J's door was now open. All four faces were on somebody's muddy, not-so-white sneakers. The person had black jeans on that looked like they had seen better days. Their white t-shirt had a few large blood spots on it, and their whole body was soaken wet. That person was Logan Mitchell. Carlos let go of Katie, then she ran over to Logan. He looked weak, and had just gotten out of a fight. Katie hugged Logan's weak knees. Logan got down and hugged her full on. Logan stopped and pulled something out from both back pants pockets. "What hand?" Logan's weak voice asked Katie. "Left." Katie replied, rubbing some blood of Logan's lip. He took out his left hand, and in it was a little carton of milk. She had the biggest smile, yet. "Now, right?" Logan asked again. Katie nodded gently, taking the small carton. Logan placed his right hand out, opening it slowly. And in it, a tiny pink bear. Katie hugged Logan even tighter. She, and the other boys knew Logan Mitchell was back in the apartment. Where he was wanted and needed. "I'm home." Logan said to the air, mainly to no one. "Forever, and always." Katie said quitely to Logan. He smiled. Opening his eyes, he saw Carlos, Kendall, and James. Who looked like they wanted to cry. He let his eyes close, holding Katie. "Your home, Logan. Nobody can get you now." James told Logan, shutting the door. Logan sighed, letting the warmth come to him.


	3. Safe In Big Brother's Arms

Chapter Three

Safe in Big Brother's Arms

As tired as he was, Logan was still hugging Katie. Carlos and Kendall walked over to where James was standing, behind Logan. Katie lifted her head from Logan's shoulder, Logan did the same, with her. She pressed her nose to his cold cheek, he smiled at the warmth. "You're gonna get blood, on your cute face, punky." Logan tired to clue Katie in. She just shook her head, letting her heavy eyelids close. "Don't fall asleep on us." Carlos giggled, rubbing her back. Katie nodded. James took a pile of warm clothes, and a wet cloth, from the kitchen. "Here, get changed, and clean your face, bro." James said, throwing Logan's PJs at him. "I'm going to bed." James stated, throwing his hand out. He ended up hitting the back of Kendall's head. "Owie, James...watch it. I'mma get ya, for that." Kendall pushed James back. "Nah, nah, nah. Come get me." James laughed, putting his thumbs to his head, and wiggling his fingers. "I will." Kendall laughed back running after James. Logan rolled his eyes, and went to get changed. Carlos took his helmet, and tapped it twice. Then he went running at both boys on the stair way. "Whoa. Let me go Kendall." James giggled, pushing Kendall's chest. "Why?" Kendall asked. James pointed behind Kendall, there was Carlos starting to run to them. Kendall turned back around, "Run, go, go, go, go James." Kendall laughed. As soon as the hit the top of the stairs, Carlos caught Kendall's feet. Kendall had a hold of the bottom of James' t-shirt, causing James to go down too. When Kendall went down, so did his hand, his hand went on James' pants. When James' turned to lie on hs back he yelled "Who does that?". He pulled up his pants, and ran in the big bedroom, with the boys. Right after that Logan came out of the bathroom, clean and warm. He turned out the downstairs lights, and headed up the stairs. He stopped walking, when he saw Katie, sitting on one of the middle steps. "Hey, how come you aren't in bed?" Logan asked her gently, sitting next to her. "I can't go to sleep, Logie." Katie said, tugging at her pink sleeve. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Logan stated, getting up and holding his hand out. Katie took it. They walked past the boy's room, and into her blue painted room. She hopped into her bed, and stared at Logan. He smiled, lying down next to her. "Logie?" Katie asked. "Hm?" Logan hummed, placing an arm around Katie. "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, curling up to Logan's skinny body. "Yeah, I will. Don't worry." Logan soothed, kissing her forehead and turning off the lights. "Logie, my tummy hurts." Katie looked up, with sad eyes.


	4. Say Somethin'

Chapter Four

Say Somethin'

Around 5 A.M., James got out of his single bed, pulling the covers up. He always did that if he got up, it kept the warmth to the bed. He walked to the end of the bed, and opened a door. Without a sound, he poked his head in. There was Katie, sleeping, but there was no Logan. James rubbed a bit of sleep from his eyes, only to believe what he saw. Again, he saw no Logan. Not thinking twice, he turned around to face the boy's room. Carlos was almost out of his bed, Kendall was watching the storm, and there sat Logan's bed. Nobody was in it. "Kendall. Come here." James whispered, wavng his hand. Kendall turned, and did what he was told. He looked up at James, wanting to know an answer, for why he called him over. "Look, no Logan." James stated simply, pointing to Katie. Kendall looked at Katie, "Wake up 'Los. I got Katie." Kendall stared at James. The response was a nod. After waking both sleeping friends, they walked down to the multi-coloured living room. There they saw a knife, placed in the wall, and it had blood. Lots of it too. James walked over to it, locking his eyes, every which way they could. Kendall locked his eyes on the floor. "Hey, Kendall come, look at this!" James called out. Kendall turned. When Kendall walked over, both him and James were dressed as Sherlock Holmes and Mr. Watson. James being Sherlock, or course. Soon James was using his best british accent. "Yes, so you see, if you exmian the angle of the blade, you will notice it's precisely 2cm north of the standard control latitude. Proving that the killer was indeed a man." James faked he was smoking his pipe. Then it was Kendall's turn, saying "Could it have been a woman?".

"Yes, that is another possibility."

"Well then, would you say that Logan," he was cut off of James looking down.

"Which one's Logan?" James giggled a little at the saying.

"The victum." Kendall looked up.

"OOOHHHHH! Good work, Watson!" James laughed.

Soon a cry was heard from little Katie, sitting on the floor, holding something. Both boys stepped away from the knife, no longer in costumes.


End file.
